Southern Charm
by NUTZ4LUTZ
Summary: Southern Charm is based on Bella and Edward growing up in the south... Rated M for future lemmons..Good ol' country boy Edward meets Southern Bella.. B&E are just getting going, bare with me while I get starte don my first Fanfic :


Southern Charm

**A/N: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer... I just make them do what plays around in my dirty mind! Hope you enjoy!**

EPOV:

Beep…Beep…Beep.

Ugh I groaned as I rolled over to turn my fucking alarm clock off.

7:30 a.m. Monday August 15, 2011 is what my iPhone read. Like I didn't know what day it was, stupid piece of shit. I roll out of bed, jump in the shower, and give my cock a good morning wake-up call with Mr. Lefty.

Ready for my first day of high school as a senior; I jet down stairs to grab some grub before I head off to that god forsaken hell-hole they call Midlothian High. I hop in my 2012 black f-150 and get on the road. I plug up my iPod and jam all the way into the senior parking lot windows down, radio up blaring Luke Bryan Country Girl shake it for me (I know the ladies wanna shake their ass on my cock).

I pull up park beside Em's Jeep and Jasper's crotch rocket. I check my hair and see that it's in its usual disarray. I hop out of my ride and see my older brother bear, Emmett, talking to some blonde chick with legs that go on for miles. "Emmett" I yell and he whispers something in her ear and she giggles. No doubt she'll be in his Jeep after practice. He strolls over to me "Yo bro what's shakin'?" "Emmett why the fuck did you get here so damn early?" His response- "To check out the buffet for the rest of the year". I shake my head, ain't no tellin' how much pussy that kid has seen. "Eddie, Eddie" I hear. I look to Emmett and the fucker is just shaking his head with a huge shit eating grin in his smug face. Note to self: beat the shit out of him later…"Eddie, Eddie, How's my boyfriend doing today? "Jessica, twothings, One I am NOT your boyfriend. I have never been and will never be. TWO my name is Edward, Not Eddie." Yeah I'm a dick but I'm not just gonna stick my cock in just some hoes pussy. Do you know what kind of diseases are around these days? I sure as hell am not gonna contact one. "Jessica, Go play on the highway and get the fuck out of me face". With a huff and I think may have been a growl she storms off. Ha success is mine!

"Edward"

"What Jasper?"

"Don't you think that was a little harsh bro?"

"Jas, did you forget that she is the biggest slut of the school? Hell I think we're the only ones that haven't fucked her".

Was he really getting on my ass for being rude to her? I mean c'mon really?

If he wasn't my brother I would have seriously thought he had lost his ever loving mind! As I was walking to my first period history I catch this

a-fucking-mazing scent that stops me in my tracks. Holy fuck what was that smell? I see James and holler at him to come here."Hey fucker! What's up? What's with that look on your face?" Dude do you smell that I ask? He gives me a questioning look and walks off. Well fuck you to then ass wipe. I keep going and right as I step in to Coach Cain's class I am captivated by that smell again... I look around and I see this stunning brunette sitting in the back of the room with none other than Mike fucking Newton basically sitting in the poor girls lap. I glance at the new girl and she had such a disgusted look on her face. That look did not belong on such a beautiful girl. Beautiful, stunning? What the fuck is the matter with me? "Newton" I yell, "Move"… He moves and sits beside her, I glare and him and nod my head and he gets the hint and moves. Finally fuck-nut, I sit down and once again I am captivated by that scent again. What could it be..."Hi I'm Edward Cullen, You are?"

"Bella Swan". I scoot my chair a little closer to her and smell her hair just enough to where I hope she wouldn't notice much to my dismay she did.

HUGE thanks to my wonderful beta's Ari Cullen, Isabelle Masen, Bella Ami and Laurie-

Their A-Fucking-MAZING!

A/N: Alright that's what I have so far, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first shot at a fanfic... If this story doesn't make sense to you, Sorry but I'm from the south we butcher EVERYTHING! I do not mind constructive criticism, As long as you're nice about it! The chapters will get longer as the story goes on.. If you do not like my story, that's too bad! Let me know what you think :) Read & Review PLEASE :) Reviews arealmost as good as Kellan Lutz in his Calvins :P

Any who, if you're on facebook look me up and add me! We have lots and lots of discussions on the sexy men of twilight! Peace, Love and Twilight 3 Katy Cullen Lutz


End file.
